tsm_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
BIadez
|tribes = |place = 6/18 |challenges = 2 |votesagainst = TBA |days = 34 }} is a contestant from . Survivor BIadez began Survivor: Tuvalu on the Vaitupu tribe, and immediately found himself in a good position. However, the downside was that his tribe was somewhat weak in challenges and they ended up heading to the first Tribal Council. He made sure to solidify his position early by forming an alliance between himself, Bren, and SUB, resulting in Bren being spared over McPiggy in an unanimous 5-1 vote. Unfortunately, Mox quit the game soon after and his tribe was down two members right out of the gate. At the tribe swap BIadez was fortunate enough to end up staying on Vaitupu with both of his closest allies. BIadez, Bren, and SUB were very tight, and it was clear Cosmic and Chris were on the bottom. All in all, they should have had nothing to worry about. Meanwhile, BIadez was doing his best to keep the tribe on his back, winning immunity for his tribe along with SUB while the rest were inactive. However, things took a downward turn quite rapidly when Cosmic was medically evacuated, leaving Chris as the only person on New Vaitupu outside of the "Operation Save Brencarm" alliance. New Vaitupu lost the next Immunity Challenge and was heading to Tribal Council with the clear intention of voting out Chris. However, an advantage from Ghost Island was played by Abe from the Funafuti tribe, granting Chrissless immunity right before the vote. This sent the trio into a panic as they were forced to turn on each other. Chris voted for BIadez, but luckily BIadez's were strong enough to the point where Bren and SUB voted for each other over himself. This gave BIadez the deciding vote where he regrettably voted out SUB. This experience not only enraged BIadez and Bren, but bonded them like never before heading into the next stage of the game. At the merge, BIadez sought out power quickly as he knew people were targeting his allies and he had just narrowly survived the previous vote. He made sure to solidify a majority early on to go after the people sabotaging his game before they were able to get to him. This effort was mostly aimed at Chook as he suspected he was the one who had played the advantage. During this time, however, he had already begun forming connections with players from other tribes. As a result, Candy sent BIadez to Ghost Island after the first immunity challenge, where he received Peanut's Double Idol. He had also reconnected with Bright as a close ally, and later solidified bonds with Bob and Phorix. This also opened up the possibility of forming a super idol after Bob revealed his advantage to him. The first two merge votes were quite simple for BIadez as he got others to eliminate easy targets such as Mybash and Chris. Going into the Final 10, however, he was ready to kick his game into high gear. Little did BIadez know that Phorix had been plotting behind his back and was ready to help Chook dethrone him. Phorix was also tight allies Abe, so opposition was quickly forming against him. BIadez began to catch on that Chook was planning an attack on his game, so he quickly turned the votes onto him. He was even more sketched out when Phorix, someone he thought he could trust, idoled himself out of nowhere at Tribal Council. As a result, BIadez played his Double Idol on himself and Bright just to be safe. It was wasted, but the minority had fallen apart regardless and Chook was sent home under BIadez's command. More importantly, however, Phorix had exposed his game to BIadez. He had taken out his rival, but now he had to remove the second in command. Removing Phorix from the game would prove to be much more difficult than anticipated, but BIadez was up for the challenge. At the Final 9 the sides were solidified, and it was basically BIadez, Bob, Bright, Bren, Candy, and Ella vs Phorix, Abe, and River. The majority didn't anticipate Phorix would have a second idol, causing Bright, one of BIadez's closest allies, to be idoled out of the game. This didn't stop him though as he still had the majority on lock and he was ready to play much smarter. At the Final 8 he planned ahead in case Phorix had a third idol, which paid off when Phorix wasted it on himself and Abe was blindsided instead. BIadez had run Phorix dry of all three of his idols and taken out nearly all of his allies. However, his idol paranoia carried over to the next vote, and he led the vote to go against River instead of Phorix in case of a fourth idol. BIadez should have known better though, as he knew that the only person who could have had the Vaitupu idol other than himself or Bren was River, and his alliance had a super idol and a transferrable immunity necklace between them regardless. This decision would prove costly as Phorix would go on to win the Final 6 immunity challenge, forcing BIadez to once again turn on his own allies. Unfortunately, he underestimated how strong Bob's connections were to Candy and Ella. In the end, when the two big dogs went head-to-head, he was taken out in a 4-2 vote for being one of the biggest threats who only had Bren was a true ally. Overall, BIadez was dealt quite an uphill battle in the pre-merge, but his social connections were so strong that he was never really his tribe's target despite his threat level. His merge gameplay was impressive as he quickly gathered allies and kept the majority alliance on lockdown with Bob for the remainder of his game. It could be argued that he made himself too big of a target early on, but frankly players were making targeted attacks against his game before he even got to the merge. This forced him into a corner, but I will say he could have benefitted from letting other players take charge more often, which I know is difficult for him to do. As stated above though, his biggest mistake was playing it too safe when he kept Phorix in over River, and then overlooking the threat level of his own alliance. He got such tunnel vision from going after Phorix that he had devoted little time to setting up his endgame once it came down to only his alliance. He played a strong strategic and social game, but his downfall in this case was always needing to feel in control and general oversight. Trivia Category:Contestants Category:Tuvalu Contestants Category:Tuvalu Jury Members Category:6th Place